


Rituals

by Jathis



Series: Master Kevin [7]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, Master/Slave, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every two years there is a Ritual that needs to be performed. Strexcorp has failed several times before but Kevin is fairly certain that a certain redheaded captive under his control is just what they need to make it work this time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bargains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dangersocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangersocks/gifts).



> Set during the three months Earl is with Kevin after gaining Cecil and Carlos' freedom from Desert Bluffs
> 
> *points at Dangersocks*
> 
> This was their idea I'm just writing it.

“ _Why did you ask me to come over here, Kevin? I'm still furious with you over what happened two months ago!”_

“ _Lauren, that was supposed to happen! Trust me I...”_

“ _You let them escape!”_

“ _Lauren, it was a perfectly legitimate business transaction.”_

“ _You let their damned Voice escape! And for what? We don't need their Scoutmaster! We needed their Voice! And because you actually shook on it there's nothing Strexcorp can do and..!”_

“ _Everything is under control.”_

“ _I very much highly doubt that, Kevin! What are we going to do without the Voice?!”_

“ _Lauren, just be quiet for a moment and listen to me!”_

“ _...I'm listening.”_

“ _Ha! Good! Now...the Voice is gone, yes. But I have plans on getting him back without breaking the contract I made with the Scoutmaster. I promise you that this will all fix itself in due time, Lauren! Have a little trust in me for once.”_

“ _I trust you as far as I can throw you, Kev.”_

“ _I've told you before not to call me that...”_

“ _So? What did you need a Scoutmaster for?”_

“ _..Next week will be two years since the last sacrifice.”_

“ _And..?”_

“ _I want to show you something...”_

The voices became louder as the door to the bedroom was opened and Earl shifted in his restraints, panting softly as he struggled and failed to stop himself from drooling, his cheeks burning a bright red at the idea that someone else was seeing him like this. He grunted as he tugged on his restraints now, shaking his head in vain as he turned his head this way and that, hands clenched into tight fists as he heard two pairs of footsteps coming towards him. If he could just get his hands free...if he could just..!

A sharp yank on his hair made him stop, forcing his head back, making him groan as he was shown off like a piece of meat. He gagged and grunted, his heart pounding as fresh drool spilling from his mouth and over his bottom lip, making him shudder as it rolled down his neck and onto his heaving chest. The grip on his hair eventually eased up and Kevin cooed as he stroked Earl's head once as if in apology for the swift little punishment.

He was down on his knees, ankles crossed and tightly bound together. A metal stock bar was locked tightly around his throat, his arms forced up and bent at the elbows before being locked at either end of the bar, keeping them apart to show him off better. Clamps were firmly locked onto his nipples and Kevin had attached a thin chain to them, attaching the end of it to the ring fit snug at the base of Earl's cock, punishing him whenever he moved or jerked too much. A metal spider gag kept his mouth wide open, leaving him to noisily moan and pant in place. The final piece was his blindfold, leaving him in the darkness and with only his hearing to help him.

“This is their Scoutmaster,” Kevin explained, flashing a toothy smile to Lauren. He giggled at the way she looked at the redhead with wide eyes, nodding his head as he idly stroked Earl's cheek, ignoring the way he turned his head away from him. “Do you understand now?”

Lauren looked Earl's body over again, frowning a little before looking up at Kevin, raising an eyebrow. “Do you think he'll be able to last the full six hours?”

“I know he will.”

“The last time we had to perform the ritual the sacrifice died at the end of hour three and we were nearly Purged by the Smiling God...”

“He'll make it.”

“Kevin, I don't know...”

“Trust me. He's perfect for the ritual, Lauren. I've been testing him myself.”

“But if he fails...”

“He won't fail. I've tested and trained him ever since he came into my loving hands. He's absolutely perfect and he'll ensure that these next two years are Blessed instead of Cursed!”

Lauren sighed, pouting to herself as she placed her hands on her hips, giving Earl one last look before finally nodding her head. “Fine, we'll use him! But...”

“No, it's my turn to say something,” Kevin interrupted with a shake of his head, holding up a hand to stop her from going any further. “Since we'll be using a sacrifice that _I_ have provided...I want a deal to be made.”

“What kind of deal?” she asked, standing up a little straighter now, her head now focused on business and deals since Kevin had brought it up.

“Well, if he fails then Desert Bluffs will be Cursed again, right? Nothing we can do and all the blame will be on me.”

“Naturally.”

Kevin snorted, curling his upper lip at her in a false smile before continuing, “well I think I should get something should the ritual run smoothly as I expect it to!” he said.

“What do you want then?” she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I get to keep him after the ritual is finished. No more prying eyes or reports about my progress either. He's my pet and I get to keep him and do whatever I want with him and no one will make an attempt to take him from me,” he said.

“That sounds...”

“And when the Voice of Night Vale and the scientist return...they belong to me. No one is to touch them save for me. No matter what. I don't want any interference with _any_ of my future plans.”

“That's still assuming that he'll work...”

“Yes, but if he does I want to be properly compensated for it.”

A muffled grunt made Lauren glance over at Earl again. She clicked her teeth together softly, pursing her lips together before finally shrugging her shoulders, holding out a hand to Kevin. “Fine...but this is _if_ it works,” she added before they clasped hands.

Kevin giggled, grasping her hand tightly as they shook on the agreement. “Just you wait...the Smiling God will be so happy this time!”

“They had _better_ be, Kev. Strexcorp desperately needs Their Blessing if things are going to go well for the corporation as a whole. Especially with the way things are going over in Night Vale. Any more screw ups and we might even be looking for a new Voice for Desert Bluffs! Remember _that_ when you're making your little plans.”

He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly as she left, grinding his teeth together. He spat on the floor once the door closed behind her, huffing as he grabbed hold of the chain on Earl's nipple clamps, yanking sharply upwards, forcing him to arch his back to try and relieve the tension and pain that followed. “You're not going to fail me...I can promise you that right now, slut.”


	2. Contributions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein rituals are performed

The Boy Scouts of America Handbook has a very extensive chapter on rituals regarding the satiation and appeasement of Old and New Gods. It strongly warned against the practice, pointing out that aligning with one Deity over Another is always the cause of problems for any Scout or troop. Mainly because this causes jealousy. Jealousy among Deities inevitably ends up with several or all of a Scout troop being slaughtered in a massive battle for supremacy.

The use of bodily fluids therefore in any capacity for a ritual is widely frowned upon. Virgin blood after all only means that the blood has not yet been used for any kind of ritual before and so if a Scout _must_ use their blood or flesh for any kind of situation, it is strongly recommended that it be one in which they will not regret it or waste it since they will no longer be able to do any other ritual later on in life.

This was why the Handbook warned against allowing oneself to be kidnapped by a group that worships a Deity that craves some form of human sacrifice. There are in fact several long chapters on the subject. It reflected poorly on the organization as a whole. It also robbed the Scout of their own virgin blood and flesh and made rescuing them much more difficult if impossible.

Earl however was not so much worried about losing his blood's virginity as much as he had a vague idea of what would happen during the ritual and was not in the slightest bit ready for it. He had been prepared over the course of the rest of the week for it and he did not like the insinuations of what kind of “fluids” they would be taking from him. He had been edged constantly, brought to the very cusp of orgasm and then denied the ability to finish.

His body was aching by the end of the week, leaving him exhausted and his cock overly sensitive and needy. This did not however, stop Earl from fighting back when it was time. With his hands cuffed behind his back, Earl threw his head back and kicked out at the two biomachine security officers dragging him out of Kevin's home. He dug his heels in and gritted his teeth in defiance, nearly managing to break free of their grasp.

Kevin shook his head and looked skyward at the display in exasperation. He was standing outside by a bright yellow limo, tapping one foot on the ground. “Oh for Smiling God's sake! Knock him out and be done with it! The temple is waiting for us!” He watched moodily as Earl was struck upside the head, his naked body crumpling into one of the biomachine's arms. “Finally!” he muttered, stepping into the waiting vehicle.

 

* * *

 

When Earl came to he found himself being put in restraints in the middle of a ring made out of sunflowers and marigolds. Heavy incense smoke and bright yellow candle flames made it impossible for him to get a clear vision of where he was. All he knew was that he was in a bright room and that he was _not_ going to be able to free himself.

The two robed figures restraining him had hands encased in strong metal cages, adding abnormal strength to their bodies. The pair worked in silence, forcing white leather mittens over Earl's hands to rob him of the use of his fingers. Manacles attached to short chains in the floor were locked onto his wrists and the length of the chains was adjusted to force his arms to stay spread out above his head. With some effort they forced him to bend his knees, pressing his feet flat on the floor before binding a spreader bar under his knees to stop him from closing them. Manacles on his ankles stopped him from kicking out and dislodging the bar.

“Untie me!” he hissed, narrowing his eyes as a crystal bottle was opened. He gasped and arched his back as a sweet smelling oil was poured over his writhing body. He blushed furiously as a pair of metal and flesh hands ran over his body, sliding between his legs to stroke his cock into hardness as more oil was poured onto him. “Stop...” he whined, throwing his head back with a cry as these same hands suddenly forced their fingers inside of him, starting right with two and pushing and searching inside of him. “Masters of Us All!”

A bright yellow ball gag was quickly forced into his mouth and he snarled and bit down on the hard rubber. A third finger was forced inside of him, stroking his prostate as it searched and moved, opening him up. He was ready to shriek when those same fingers slid out of him, leaving him feeling oddly empty. His oiled body thrashed and kicked out as one of the figures walked out of his field of vision and he shook his head in protest as a blindfold was produced and soon all Earl could see was the gold of the material pressed over his eyes. 

His heart was racing as he lay there, shuddering at the sudden and very real sensation of helplessness washing over him. He was hard. He was hard and he was heavily bound. He was hard, heavily bound, and he was so  _alone_ . Earl realized finally just how very alone he really was in Desert Bluffs. At least Carlos and Cecil had had each other for some form of comfort and support in this place.

Sharp ears caught the sound of something heavy being pushed towards him. He evened his breathing as best as he could, blushing as a soft mewl escaped his gagged lips. The slick head of a marble dildo was pressed against his ass and he groaned as he heard the click of a switch and it started to press against him, penetrating him a few moments later as easily as those fingers had before.

The machine between his legs fucked him at an unbearably slow pace. He tried to endure it at first by lying as still as possible. If he didn't move then maybe it wouldn't be so bad and he could just... It worked for a few minutes but eventually his body couldn't handle it anymore and he started to roll his hips. He bit down on his gag, nostrils flaring as he thrust into the air, fucking himself on the dildo.

Kevin's preparations had worked wonders on Earl. He came onto his stomach five minutes after he started to roll his hips with a snarl. It was not long before he was hard again, needy cock bobbing against his flesh and ready for another orgasm. The first orgasm however seemed to be a signal and the dildo started to thrust a little faster and a little deeper inside of him.

It was then that Earl realized what was going to be happening to him for the next six hours and he let out a weak shout of frustration against his gag as he came again, making the machine fuck him faster and deeper.

 

* * *

 

It was at the three hour mark that Kevin's wickedly familiar hands ran themselves over his heaving chest, teasing his nipples with his thumbs. He checked Earl's heart and pulse rate first, giggling when he found them to be both steady. “You're halfway there! Oh you're making me so proud, slut! Everyone else we've tried always dies from over-stimulation at this point! It's always so annoying to have someone quit halfway through their work!”

He arched his back and screamed when he was soundly slapped across the face, curling his lips away from his teeth, snarling as he came for the seventh time since things had started.

 

* * *

 

At the fifth hour; Earl Harlan thought he was going to die. His body being pushed now by the force of the marble dildo plowing inside of him, his ass and cock numb from the constant attention and orgasms now. In total he had achieved thirteen orgasms and his cock was still hard from the attentions of the machine, ready and willing to make it fourteen if only given the chance.

Earl was starting to see things. There were colors and odd swirling shapes and patterns playing over his field of vision, covering up the simple gold of his blindfold. He saw the false moon being enveloped in a smiling sun and he whimpered as he saw shapes Carlos used to insist were mountains moving up and down before crumpling into sand, filling the desert with more and more of the tiny granules.

He barely noticed that the machine had been turned off. He flinched only slightly as warm hands ran over the inside of his thighs, gripping his cock and stroking him at a slow pace, a soft thumb swirling around the soaking wet head. 

**Cum.**

He gritted his teeth, the images and visions flashing faster and faster even when he shut his eyes, shaking his head feebly from side to side.

** Cum! **

His breath hitched and he could feel himself getting closer and closer. Inside of those damned mittens his hands clenched into tight and trembling fists. The images were getting faster and brighter...they were trying to force him to accept them. To  _ listen _ to them and...

**_Cum!_ **

He arched his back as he felt himself on the brink and he screamed as he yanked on his chains with a loud rattle, mentally screaming out the Scout's Oath as loudly as possible as he came, dashing away everything else.

And then everything went black.

 

* * *

 

Cold water poured over his head woke him up.

Earl screamed as his eyes snapped open and he sat up, water sloshing everywhere. Slowly his brain started to function properly again and he realized that he was in Kevin's bathroom, sitting in a tub of luke warm water with his wrists and ankles in their usual cuffs and chains. He looked up, frowning when he saw Kevin standing there, snickering at him. “What..?”

“I knew you could do it,” Kevin said with a shrug, pushing down the seat of the toilet to sit down. “I've seen others start to cum blood and die from the loss. Then there was the one whose eyes suddenly just...POPPED right out of their head! That was a fun one...”

“What did you do to me?” he demanded.

“Nothing.”

“Don't lie to me!”

Kevin narrowed his eyes ever so slightly as he said, “watch your tone, slut.”

“...Tell me what happened.”

“Strexcorp has finally had a ritual that was a success!” Kevin said, “The Smiling God has been satiated for two more years and we are now Blessed.”

“I saw...images...”

“I've never seen anyone actually survive defying the Smiling God before...maybe They _liked_ you!” The very idea made Earl shudder and he fell silent as Kevin picked up a bottle of shampoo, squeezing a good amount onto his head before massaging it into a foam in his red hair, humming happily to himself as he worked. “Oh but look at the bright side, slut! Now you're all mine...and so is Cecil and Carlos!” He laughed brightly at the way Earl's head snapped to glare at him, bright and sharp teeth flashing in the light of the bathroom. “Try something, slut! Let's see what you can do!”

But Earl still felt too drained and exhausted and he turned his face away, eyes dropping down in submission.

“I thought so...”

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kevin Wins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199559) by [Safetypants (Dangersocks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangersocks/pseuds/Safetypants)




End file.
